Why's so white
by Yaoilover1352
Summary: Yami Sennen a 17 year old got his heart stolen on Christmas Will Yami get the love of his life or get dumped? There are some Supernatural in this story. Begins at chapter 15-20
1. Chapter 1

**Why's snow white?**

Summary:

Yami Sennen a 15 years old high school student had his had stolen on Christmas. A year has gone by and his feeling for this cute boy Yuugi Mutou hasn't change. Are Yami ready to tell Yuugi or are he a coward. Yaoi, violence, bad language and lemons. Don't read it if you don't like it.

**Chapter 1 the twins **

**Yami was sleeping peacefully in his bed when his mother came in.**

**Yami sweetie it's time for school. Amara said with a calm voice.**

**Two minutes mom….Yami said in his sleep.**

**Yami Aknon Sennen it's time for school! She shouted in his ear so he jumped 2 meters in the air.**

**I'm awake mom I'm awake….Yami said looking very sleepy.**

**Get dressed and come downstairs to get breakfast. Amara said calmly. **

**Yeah mom….Yami said even more sleepy.**

**And if you don't come downstairs after 5 minutes you'll be wet. Amara said angrily.**

**Yami didn't want to be wet so he got up and walk to the dresser and got dressed. After 5 minutes his mom came up and saw he was on his way down. In the kitchen downstairs Aknondem Yamis father sat at the dinner table drinking his morning coffee and reading the newspaper. He saw Yamis sleepy face coming in the stairs to get breakfast. 2 minutes later Yamis brother Atemu coming running downstairs.**

**Hi Atemu….Yami said sleepy. **

**Hi Yami, you look like a zombie who needs to eat, sleep and shower. Atemu answer giggling.**

**Shut up Atemu! Yami growled angrily glaring at his brother.**

**When Yami and Atemu fought it was like a mental war but it could turn to a real fight. Amara always laughed at her twins kids.**

**Okay boys breakfast now! Amara ordered.**

**Yes mom…both Atemu and Yami said sat down, ate and walked to school.**

**Bye mom and dad! They shouted before they walked out. After they shut the door everything went quiet.**

**They have grown up so fast in so little time….Amara said with tear in her eyes.**

**Come on lets se on some baby movies on Yami and Atemu. Aknondem said hugging his wife.**

**Yeah it would be nice to see to see some happy memories. Amara said walking inside the living room sat starts the tv and starts watching some videos from when Yami and Atemu were babys. **

-  
YaoiLover: End of chapter 1 updating soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Friendship**

**At school Yami, Atemu and all their friends were sitting under the Sakura tree. It was lunch break and they had just eaten up.**

**So how was class? Atemu asked the same time Yami standed up to throw the garbage.**

**Boring...Joey said.**

**Yeah extremely boring...Tristan said sighing. How was yours?**

**Fun but slow. Atemu answered. **

**Yami how were at the garbagebags didn't see were his was going. He didn't see the boy how walked in in him until he fell on his butt.**

**Look where you go kid! Yami shouted.**

**I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I didn't see you...the boy said very shaky.**

**It's okay...What's your name? Yami asked.**

**I'm Yugi Mutou that's my brother Heba. Yugi said pointing at Heba. What's your name?**

**I'm Yami Sennen and this is my brother Atemu. Yami said looking at Atemu.**

**Yami, Atemu, Heba and Yugi stared at each other. Yugi started blushing at Yami handsomeness and his beautiful crimson eyes.**

**Yugi what's wrong? Heba asked looking worried at his brother.**

**Nothing Heba. Yugi said looking at Heba.**

**Would you two walk home after school? Both Yami and Atemu asked at the same time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Problems?

**Yugi and Heba looked shocked at the twins who smiled at them.**

**Sure! We would be happy to join you two. Heba answered.**

**Yami, Yugi, Atemu and Heba walked home together. They were neighbors so they walked almost in to the wrong house. Yami looked at Yugi a lot on the way home. He felt like he was in a trance. Yugis eyes had made Yami felling happy, safe and loved my someone exepted his family. When they were outside Yugis and Hebas house they said goodbye and walked home.**

**Spill it out Yami. Atemu said sitting in the living room beside his brother.**

**What? There's nothing to say. Yami said looking down at the floor, blushing.**

**Yes there is. You haven't talked since we got home. Atemu said. Is Yugi on your mind? Atemu asked smirking.**

**What?! Yami said blushing. No no no no no..It's nothing Atemu...It's nothing...**

**Yes there is. Do you want mom to ask you? Atemu asked smirking.**

**In hell Atemu! Yami growled.**

**Then tell me. Atemu said calmly.**

**Yami stayed silent for a minute and then said. Okey, yes it's Yugi. I can't stop thinking about him.**

**I know what you mean. Atemu said.**

**What do you mean? Yami asked. **

**I can't stop thinking about Heba. Atemu said blushing.**

**Brother looks like you and I have fallen for the Mutou twins. Yami said giggling. **

**Yes we have...Atemu said.**

**Yaoi lover: Review Please**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The wonders of love

**Next day Yami, Atemu, Yugi and Heba walk to school together. Yami and Yugi walked behind their brothers a bit. Yami was going to tell Yugi the truth.**

**Yugi? Yami asked**

**Yes Yami? Yugi said looking in to his eyes.**

**Do you belive in love on first sight? Yami asked shaky.**

**Yes I do why do you ask? Yugi said**

**I..I think I have fallen for you...Yami said with his shaky voice.**

**You have? Yugi asked. **

**Yeah...Yami said.**

**Well I have fallen for you to Yami. Our brothers have also fallen for each other right? Yugi said looking at Yami.**

**Yeah they have. So would you be my boyfriend? Yami asked.**

**Sure! I would love to. Yugi said.**

**Yami lean down and kissed him passionately. Yugi hugged Yami round his neck melted it to the kiss. They broke up for air.**

**I guess you and I are together now. Yugi said.**

**Yes we are aibou.**

**Aibou? Yugi asked.**

**It means partner. Yami said.**

**Yami and Yugi walked the rest of the way to school holding hands. When they got there everyone walked to there on classes.**

**-Lunch-**

**Yami wanna go for a walk with me? Yugi asked.**

**Anytime my angel. Yami said smirking.**

**Come with me then. Yugi said walking to the forest.**

**Yami and Yugi walked in to the forest looking at the beautiful trees. They stop by a lake and sat down looking at the water. **

**All of sudden Yami started having a headeche and his eyes were extremely glasy. Yami started to get up but collsapsed direct after. **

**Yami! Yugi said caught his lover before hitting the ground. **

**Yugi looked and saw that Yami was sick and needed help. Yugi went out of the forest with Yami in his arms. **

**Yami! What happened? Atemu asked beyond worried.**

**He collasped right when we were on are way back. I don't know more then that. Yugi said worried. **

**Let's get him to the nurse office. Joey said. **

**Atemu took his brother to the nurse office and layed him on a bed. Rest up Yami or Yugi, Heba, me and all your friends will be exteremely worried. Atemu thought and left the room to go to class.**

**-Three houres later-**

**Yugi sat beside the nurse bed holding Yami hand. Come my love wake up. Yugi thought.**

**Yami felt like he was drained of all his energy. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. He tried and tried but they wouldn't bunch. Suddenly a lighting full of engery came and his eyes opened but they still were very glasy.**

**Yami...Yami...can you hear..me? A voice said.**

**Yami didn't answered only tried to look where the voice were.**

**Brother? An other voice said.**

**Yami tired to speak but couldn't. He felt too weak to do it. **

**Is he okay nurse? The first voice said. **

**He's fine. He has a fever right now and he collasped so his head is a little shaky but he'll be fine. The nurse said.**

**Yami...We're going to take you home okay? The second voice said.**

**Yami nodded as best as he could. He felt two arms carried him to a car.**

**You'll get better...I promise you...the first voice said.**

**Yami tried to stay awake but his body wouldn't listen. He went limp in Yugis arms looking very pale and sick.**

**Yugi felt Yami go limp in his arms. Yugi was beyond worried because Yami was so pale and sick that he maybe die. When Yugi, Heba and Atemu came to the Sennen house Atemu and Heba explained everything to Atemus parents and Yugi was upstaris. He sat in Yamis bed stroking Yamis hair. Yugi looked at the boy in his arms and felt tears coming down his face. Yugi walked out of Yamis room slowly. He glanced at his boyfriend before heading downstairs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Sorry if I haven't uploaded in a while.

Yami: I don't wanna be sick.

Me: But you have to be or who else?

Yami: Yugi could.

Yugi: What?!

Me: I do not own Yu Gi Oh only this story. Let's contiune with:

Chapter 5 Sickness and voices

Yami slept two days. Yugi was only hoping he wouldn't be sick. Yami slowly opened his eyes trying to know his surrounding. When his vision came clear he saw Yugi sitting by the bed looking out of the window. Yami felt his back, throat and head hurt and let out a moan. Yugi turn to him and saw that Yami was awake and fine.

Yami...how are you feeling? Yugi said with a calm voice.

I...been...better...Yami said weakly. He started coughing badly. He tried to get in sitting position.

Yami take it easy...Yugi said calmly. You shouldn't sit up.

Yami just nodded. He didn't have the energy to argue with him. He looked at the nightstand and saw beautiful red roses. He looked up at Yugi with a confused look.

I bought them for you when you were sleeping. Yugi said almost like he read Yamis mind.

Yami started coughing again and Yugi helped him as best as he could. Yugi got a wet cloth and laid it on Yamis forhead trying to lower the fever.

Yami looked at Yugi who were crying silently.

Don't...worry...I'll...be...fine. Yami said weakly.

I know that Yami but I'm still worried. Yugi said worried.

Yami only smiled weakly at his lover. He saw the world inside the boy he loved. He saw an angel standing there. An angel with amethyst eyes.

Yami? Why are you starring? Yugi asked.

Sorry...I was lost in my thoughts. Yami said.

They were talking about what happened in the woods and about school when a knock on the door stopped them. Atemu came inside the room and saw that his brother was up and had happy tears in his eyes.

How Yami how're you feeling? Atemu said.

Fine for now. Yami said smiling.

I see that you're fine. When did he walk up? Atemu asked looking at Yugi.

An hour ago. Yugi said also smiling. Are Joey and the gang downstairs? Yugi asked.

Good that you're awake. Joey and everyone else are downstairs waiting for you. Atemu said.

Oh...but I can't even walk. Yami said.

I know. they were waiting for you to wake up. Atemu said.

Go and get them here before someone is killed down there. Yami said.

Atemu nodded and headed downstairs. next thing you knew Joey ran like a maniac and threw the door open.

Hiya Yams how's thing? Joey asked.

Better. YAmi said yawning.

Can't you be a little quiet mutt? Seto said in the door.

No moneybag! Joey said.

Yami just laughed until the laugh became a yawn.

You tired Yami? Yugi asked.

Yeah a little...Yami said.

Then go to sleep. You need to rest. Yugi said.

Thank you Yugi...Yami said.

No problem. I'll be here when you wake up. Yugi said.

Yami closed his eyes and fell asleep. Yugi stroked his hair like a mother. Hope you get better soon Yami. Yugi thought and fell asleep with Yami in his arms.

* * *

Me: Sorry but there it stops

Yugi: The reader are going to be mad at you.*smirking*

Me: Why is that Yugi?

Yugi: Because you made Yami sick your asshole!

Me: He'll get better in the next chapter

Yugi: We hope so

Me: Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas everyone!  
**

**Yami and Yugi: Merry Christmas Yaoilover!  
**

**So ready for a new chapter?  
**

**Yugi: Yeah!  
**

**Yami: Maybe  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Help him!**

**Atemu woke up 5 in morning of someone vomiting from the bathroom. Atemu ran in to the bathroom and held back Yamis hair.  
When Yami was finish he collaspsed. Atemu caught him before his head got right in to the toalett. Yami started breathing faster and faster. Atemu carried Yami out of the house in to the car quietly trying to not wake anyone but Yugi heard him and got out of bed and saw Yami in Atemus arms.  
**

**Atemu? a childish voice said.  
**

**Atemu turn around and saw that Yugi standed at the door.  
**

**Atemu what are you doing? Yugi asked.  
**

**He collasped inside the bathroom 5 minutes ago and almost hit the toalett but I caught him and then he started breathing faster and faster so I'm taking him to the hospital. Atemu whispered.  
**

**I'm coming with you. Yugi whispered.  
**

**No you stay here until mom and dad have woken up. Atemu whispered seriously.  
**

**Fine but I'll go to the hospital later okay? Yugi whispered disappointed.  
**

**See you there. Atemu whispered and got Yami in the car and drove to the hospital.  
**

* * *

**Yugi got back in to the house and started making waffles for him and Yamis parents. An hour later Atemus mother Amara Sennen came downstairs and saw Yugi making breakfast.  
**

**Yugi what are you doing up at 6 in morning? a voice said.  
**

**Yugi turn around and saw Amara stand in opening to the kitchen.  
**

**Making breakfast until Atemu calls. Yugi said not looking at her.  
**

**Yugi is something bothering you? Amara said holding her hand on his shoulder.  
**

**It's nothing Amara...Yugi said.  
**

**Amara didn't buy it. Something is wrong Yugi. You can't lie to me. Amara said.  
**

**Fine...Yes there is nothing wrong but I'm worried. Yugi said.  
**

**About Yami? Amara asked.  
**

**Yeah...Yugi said.  
**

**Where is Atemu anyway? He woke up before you right. Amara said getting more worried about her sons.  
**

**Yugi explained what Atemu explained to him what happened to Yami this morning. Amara hugged him.  
**

**We should go to the hospital and visit him after we have had breakfast. Amara said.  
**

**Yugi nodded and contiuned with breakfast with a little help from Amara.  
**

* * *

**Atemu ran inside the hospital with Yami in his arms. The nurse at the desk saw him and stop him.  
**

**Can I help you? the nurse asked.  
**

**My brother is vomiting blood. Atemu said.  
**

**ER now! She scream.  
**

**They ran to the ER and he put Yami down a bed in the room.  
**

**I must ask you to leave. the nurse.  
**

**Of course I'll wait until he wakes up. Atemu said and walked out of the room.  
**

* * *

**Yugi ate as much as he could but he was too worried to eat now.  
**

**I just hope he's fine...he thought looking down at his hands.  
**

**It's okey Yugi. He's going to be fine. Amara said.  
**

**That's right Yugi. He's always been a stubborn one. I think he'll not give up on living because he has something to live for. Aknondem said.  
**

**What has he to live for? Yugi asked looking at them.  
**

**You! Both said.  
**

**Me?! Yugi asked.  
**

**Yes you! Before you came to his life he was lock in his room all day when he got home from school and were never outside but when he meet you he was outside, singing, being with Atemu and he even kissed all the photos on you before he got to sleep. Amara said.  
**

**Yugi blushed deep red. He never thought that Yami were in love with him so in love with him.  
**

**The phone rang and Yugi ran to the phone.  
**

**Sennen house Yugi Moto here. Yugi said.  
**

**_Yugi? It's Atemu. _Atemu said.**

* * *

**Atemu sat in the waiting room on the hospital thinking on the things that could happened to Yami.  
**

**The nurse came out of the room.  
**

**Who were here for Yami Sennen? She asked.  
**

**I was. Atemu said.  
**

**Are you his family? she asked.  
**

**Brother. he answered.  
**

**Okay follow me he's in a room not far from here. the nurse said.  
**

**Atemu nodded and followed her to Yamis room. He had an IV in his arm so he got food. How long does he need to stay? Atemu asked.  
**

**Two days or a dempense on when he wakes up. the nurse said.  
**

**The nurse turned around and left Atemu alone with Yami. Atemu toke the phone up and called home to Yugi.  
**

**_Sennen house Yugi Moto here. Yugi said._  
**

**Yugi? It's Atemu. Atemu said.  
**

**_Atemu! How Yami?! Is he awake?! What's wrong with him?! Yugi asked too worried to even pause._  
**

**Calm down Yugi. Yami's fine for now. No he's sleeping and he had foodlust they said to me. Atemu answering all of Yugis questions.  
**

**_Can we come and see him?! Yugi screamed in the phone almost making Atemu not hearing on his right ear._  
**

**Not today but tomorrow. I'll be home in 10 minutes. Okay? and calm down. Atemu said.  
**

**_Sorry Atemu I'm just worried. Yugi said very low._  
**

**It's okay. See ya later! Atemu said and hung up the phone.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 MAGIC?!**

**It has been 2 days sens Yami was taking to the hospital. Yugi had been sitting by his yamis side both days. When Atemu came in his ordered Yugi to go home and rest for a couple of days. Yugi had that strangle puzzle in his room that he come turn his time to for a while.**

* * *

**Yugi was now on his way home from school. Yugi was beyond worried about Yami but Atemu called everyday to calm Yugi down from the worrying. Yugi walked inside the Sennen house and just walked to his and Yamis room. 'I hope Yami gets better' Yugi thought and turn his time to the millennium puzzle. A strangle and ancient artifact his grandfather gave to him as 8 years old. Yugi had tried to solve this strangle puzzle in 8 years.**

* * *

**Yugi was placing piece by piece on the puzzle. He was shocked by how easy it was to solve it.'The last piece. I'm solving it!' Yugi screamed in his mind of happiness. At the moment he placed the eye formed piece on the puzzle it started glowing. Yugi let go of the puzzle and walked back from it. After a minute it stopped. Yugi picked it up and hang it around his neck. Suddenly he felt really sick and dizzy. His head was killing him.  
**

**''Amara!'' Yugi.  
**

**''Yugi what is it-''Amara stopped when Yugi collapsed forward. She caught before he hit the floor. ''Yugi? can you hear me?!'' Amara asked trying to wake him up.  
**

* * *

**Atemu sat beside his unconscious brother holding his hand.'Come Yami you have to wake up' Atemu thought. All of a sudden something started glowing on Yami forehead. It was so strong it made Atemu blind for a minute. When it stop everything returned to normal in the room.  
**

**Yami slowly opened his eyes. His vision were very blurry but after some time Yamis vision cleared.  
**

**''Yami? Can you hear me?'' a voice said.  
**

**''Atemu?...''Yami asked very tiredly.  
**

**''Yes brother it's me...How are you feeling?'' Atemu asked.  
**

**''I've been better...Where's Yugi?'' Yami answered.  
**

**''At home waiting for you'' Atemu said.  
**

**Atemu toke his hand on Yamis forehead to see ****if he were still burning up. He wasn't as hot as it was at home but still hot.**

**The doctor came in the room and saw his patient were awake.  
**

**''Look who's woke up. Welcome back to the world of living Yami.'' The doctor said and started examining him.  
**

**''Doc is he ready to go home?'' Atemu asked.  
**

**''If you want Yami you can go home now but Atemu be near him every second if he changes.'' the doctor said looking at the worried Atemu and tired Yami.  
**

**''That I...want...'' Yami said tiredly.  
**

**''Then let's go home brother'' Atemu said.  
**

**''One thing before you leave'' the doctor said.  
**

**''What's that?'' Atemu asked holding his sleeping brother in his arms.  
**

**''Here'' the doctor said giving Atemu some pills. ''Here's some painkillers if he needs it''.  
**

**''Thank you for your help doctor.'' Atemu thanked the doctor and walked out of the room and drove home.  
**

* * *

**Yugi woke up in his bed feeling very dizzy. When he saw that Amara sat beside his bed holding his hand.  
**

**''Amara...?'' Yugi asked.  
**

**''Yugi! I'm so glad you're awake. You collapsed all of suddenly and a caught you before you hit the floor. How are you feeling?'' Amara said having happy tears in her eyes.  
**

**''I'm fine just a little tired and dizzy and the moment. Have Atemu called from the hospital?'' Yugi asked worriedly.  
**

**''I don't need to call when I'm home or do I? Atemu said standing in the door with Yami in his arms.  
**

**''Yami!'' Yugi scream and stood up but he stood up too fast so he collapsed in Amaras arms.  
**

**''Yugi?! Are you alright?'' Atemu asked.  
**

**''Yeah I stood up too fast. Is he alright?'' Yugi asked.  
**

**''His fine just having a normal flu and he only need to rest and have someone to talk to.'' Atemu said. ''He asked me where you were when he woke up. I told him you were home waiting for him.''  
**

**''Thank you Atemu.'' Yugi thanked.  
**

**''No problem.'' Atemu said putting Yami on the bed with the covers on him.  
**

* * *

**Review please and sorry for waiting for so long  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone sorry for not uploading chapters for a while but I'm trying to be better at that

Yugi: We hope so

Diclamer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh only Why's snow white.

Atemu: NExt chapter comes here.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Back to school **

It has been 3 weeks of a sick Yami but he recovered and were now back in school. It was Monday morning and Yugi and Heba had decided to move in with the Sennens and live there because their grandfather wanted them to live together with their loves and it was only the neighbors house so it didn't do and Yugi were sharing a room and Heba shared one with Atemu.

* * *

It was 6 am and Yugi woke up from the alarm clock were off. Yugi shut it off and got up or tried. Yami had his arms around Yugi like a teddy bear and the grip were tight.

''Yami wake up'' Yugi said starting shaking him.

''Not now Yugi...'' Yami said snuggled closes thinking Yugi was a teddy bear.

''If you don't get up I'm couching you for a month'' Yugi said.

Yami sat up in a second.'' I'm up. I'm up'' Yami said didn't wanted to be couched.

''Come lets take a shower together.'' Yugi said then added ''Without making out in the shower.''

''Fine'' Yami sighed.

'' You're hopeless'' Yugi said.

''Thank you.'' Yami said later.

Yugi sighed and walked in the bathroom with Yami and they showered together. After 45 minutes they came back out and Yugi saw the clock was so much it used to be when they would wake up.

''You planned this didn't you?'' Yugi muttered.

'' Guilty as charged.'' Yami said with a big smirk on his face.

'' BOYS GET UP OR YOU GET WET!'' Amara screamed from downstairs.

'' Best we go'' Yugi said.

Yami nodded and both got ready for school.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were in the shower then Amara screamed and they were making love.

'' Come Atemu we need to go to school.'' Heba said.

They both got out of the shower and started get ready for school.

'' Do you wanna make out in the schools bathroom at break?'' Atemu asked smirking.

'' Sure only after lunch'' Heba said.

''Fine'' Atemu sighed and they both got out of the room.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were sitting downstairs eating a pair of pancakes and talking to Yamis parents. They talked about many things some embarrassing, some sexually and some happy memories.

''Aknondem do you remember when Yami was a baby and almost killed you?'' Amara asked.

''He did?'' Yugi said looking and at his blushing boyfriend.

''He did. He throwed a kitchen knife in the wall almost hitting me'' Aknondem said.

''It's true. I just laughed.'' Atemu said comimng inside the room.

Yugi laughed.''Who could you do that? and how old were you?'' He asked looking at his boyfriend.

''I was...3 years old and mom had layed the knife beside me and I was curious what it was and I kind of throwed it.'' Yami said looking away embarrassed.

Yami was embarrassed and got up and drew all the teenagers out of the house. He was too embarrassed to stay and hear more of the baby stories. They walked to school and started talking.

''So are you and Yugi having...you now?'' Atemu asked his younger brother.

''None of your buisness Atemu!'' Yami snapped back.

''Say Yugi?'' Heba started asking.

''No, I'm not answering Heba.'' Yugi cut him off.

''But I'm your brother!'' Heba winced.

''And that why I'm not telling and I promised not to tell you so no'' Yugi said.

''But- Heba started.

''No is no Heba that's that. Yami said.

''You're mean!'' Heba snapped.

Yugi and Yami laughed. Their brothers were always interested in their love life. They were at the gates and went inside to their lockers.

''Hiya! Yug,Yams.'' Joey said.

''Hey Joey'' all from the Sennen house said.

''Come on we have English first and our teacher miss Florell. She's our new englishteacher.'' Ryou said and the group got inside the classroom.

Yugi sat in class when his head started hurting.'Great..Headeche' Yugi thought trying to focus.

* * *

*Lunch*

Yugi was sitting under the Sakura tree with Yami eating lunch. They were talking, taking each others food, kissing and smiling. Yugi got up and went to trash can. When he bumped in to Ushio. Ushio is a bully who have beaten Yugi up for that he haven't giving him the money he not paid. Yugi froze when he saw Ushios face.

''Sorry I-'' Yugi started but Ushio cut him off.

''Come with me'' Ushio snapped.

Yugi obeyed and tried not to be seen by his friends. In an ally Ushios friend was ready to beat him up.

* * *

Sorry but there it stops

Yugi: Why me?

Because you are the...*Trailed off*

Yami: don't say it!

Heba: Say it or you die!

Atemu: Review please and hope that Yugi doesn't get killed.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: sorry it has been a while scholl goes before...sorry

Me: Hello again I do not own Yu Gi Oh

* * *

**Chapter 9 Mindlink and Headeche**

Yugi were at Ushio hideout chained to the wall beside him were Heba. They were talking about their boyfriends.

At the school grounds Yami and Atemu were looking for their boyfriends. They were extremily worried about them but no one cared. Then Ushio stopped them.

''Hi Sennen brothers.'' Ushio said smirking.

''What do you want bastard?!'' Yami said. ''Yami take it easy'' Atemu calmed his brother down.

''You know the Mutou twins?'' Ushio asked.

''What about them?'' Atemu asked.

''They are getting beat up soon'' Ushio said running away.

Yami stood there in shock. He felt frozen in time. His love was going to get beat up by Ushio and he couldn't do anything.

''Yami?...Yami?...YAMI?!'' Atemu screamed.

''Huh...'' Yami said a little confused.

''You spaced out there brother. You need to calm down okay.'' Atemu said keeping his brother calm.

Yami just nodded. He didn't trust his voice right now so just sat there calming down. Suddenly a heavy headeche came and Yami toke his hand on his head and moaned out of pain. Atemu noticed it and got down on his knees to see what was wrong.

''Yami what's wrong?''

''Nothing...it's...nothing..'' Yami said trying to shake the headeche away

''You're lying to me again. What's wrong now Yami? I need to now.'' Atemu said with conern in his voice.

''Atemu I just has the feeling of pain but it isn't mine. Like it's Yugi.'' Yami said holding his head.

''Can you stand..?'' Atemu asked trying to see if his brother was in too much pain.

''Yeah I think so...'' Yami said got up on his feets and walked slowly after Atemu.

Yami had that feeling something was happening to Yugi. He was getting worried each second he's away from Yugi. So he started walking faster to keep up with Atemu. Yami knew were Yugi and Heba were and they were walking right to them. When they came there Yugi was being beat up and Heba had to watch.

/YUGI!/ Yami screamed in his mind.

/Yami? Are you in my mind?/ Yugi replied.

/No but it seems sense you solve that puzzle we have a bond now and we formed a link. I can feel what you feel and it feels painful/

/It's...okay...I'll...make...it.../

/We'll help you both./

/Thank...you...love.../

Yami stopped talking to Yugi and turned to Atemu. ''Can you knock out the guy who holds Yugi while I free Heba?''

''Sure let's do it'' Atemu whispered.

Atemu ran and knock the guy out while Yami knocked the other guy out. Then they ran to there boyfriends and carried them out of there. Yami was getting Yugi out of the chains when suddenly one of the guys woke up and set the place on fire. Yami didn't feel the smoke but Yugi did very quickly. Yugi felt everything spin thousands of round in two sec.

''Yami...''

''Yugi what's wrong? You don't look that good'' Yami asked sensing Yugis struggle to keep awake.

''Behind you...'' Yugi said dizzily.

Yami looked behind him and the door outside was block by fire. He finally got Yugis chain of him and toke you up in his arms. Yugis vison was getting darker and darker each second. Last his eyes saw was Yamis beautiful smile. Yami sensed that Yugi had lost coicsious. He did what he needed to to. He ran through the door and out to the outside the garden and sat down to rest. A momment later he felt someone shaking him but his body won't listen and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone and welcome back to a new chapter of Why is snow white?

I don't own Yu Gi Oh only the fanfiction. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter**__**10**_

Yami woke in a bright white room. He had something over his mouth. He tried to see it but everything hurt when he tried to move. He turned his head slowly but painfully to his right side. On that side sat Atemu almost cried. He smiled weakly and tried to speak but he was too weak to even open his mouth. Finally after sometime he finally got his mouth opened.

''A...A-At...em-m...u-u...'' Yami said weakly.

''Yami?! Are you okay? Does something hurt?!'' Atemu said worried.

''I'm...fine...Atemu...where're...Yugi..at..?'' Yami asked weakly.

''Over there by the couch, sleeping. He's been here all the time you were out. He's one heck of a boyfriend you got there.'' Atemu said smiling over the couch were the little boy sleeping peacefully.

Yami smiled weakly. He had been there all the time. Even when he was out. Yami closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

A week later Yami was out of the hospital but still not ready to go back to school.

Yami was a little dizzy at the time but Yugi, Atemu and Heba were helping him out as much as they could.

Yami woke up 8.00 in the morning. He got up as slowly as he could so he wouldn't fall. he knew that everyone was still asleep and he wanted them to sleep more then he did at least. Yami slowly walked down the stairs holding the wall. When he came downstairs he sat down in the sofa and turn the tv on. There he sat, all alone, without anyone with it. It felt peaceful with the silence. Yami's stomach ened the silence and Yami walked out in the kitchen. He saw in the fridge some of the food from yesterday were left. He toke it out and warmed it up in the microwave. He toke also some of his pills out of the shelf to make the dizziness go away for a while. He toke he food and sat down at ate breakfast.

Yugi woke up by the smell of food and he got up and went downstairs. When he came to the kitchen Yami were sitting eating and taking his pills. He smiled slowly at his Yami. He did what he was told to do.

''Hey there Yami'' Yugi said.

Yami turned with some spaghetti in his mouth.

''Hello'' Yami said with food in his mouth. Yugi giggled. Yami looked like a kid who were 10 years old. Yugi went to the fridge to get some breakfast. When he got some cornflakes and milk he got his breakfast ready and sat down to eat.

''So what are we doing today?'' Yami asked.

''We're going to school to catch up some school work that you have missed.'' Yugi said smiling at Yami.

''Is it just the two of us?'' Yami smirked.

''Yes because Heba's getting Atemu to help him clean the house.'' Yugi said blushing.

Yami nodded and ate up all his food and got up a little too fast and felt the dizziness return and fell. Yugi got up to catch him as so he did. ''Are you sure you can concentrate with that dizziness?'' Yugi asked worriedly.

''Yes, I'll be fine...'' yami said getting up the stairs to dress up.

They soon got to school. The classes before lunch went well but when the last last class came Yami had a problem to concentrate. He reached for his medicine bag but when he didn't find it he got worried. 'Where is it?!' Yami thought.

'At last it's over!' Yami thought hurried outside the classroom. He went inside his bag to look for his medicine bag. He didn't find it and got even more dizzy then inside class. Yugi who were finished talking to the teacher about Yami condition he went outside and saw Yami sitting looking inside his bag for something.

''Yami, what are you looking for?'' Yugi asked.

''My medicine bag...'' Yami answered still looking inside it.

''Yami, you didn't take it with you to school remember?'' Yugi asked.

Yami thought a minute then remembered he didn't take it with him to school because he thought he didn't need it.''Oh, right...'' Yami said looking away from Yugi. Yami got up from the bench but fell back of dizziness. Yugi caught him in time but he didn't say anything. Yugi helped him up from the bench and out of the school. Yami were almost not there because everything was spinning like roller coaster.

''Yami...Yami are you still awake...?'' Yugi said stopping in front of the house.

Yami didn't hear him. Even if his eyes were opened he was somewhere else. Yugi helped him inside to the couch and gave some medicine. Yamis eyes closed as soon as he got the pill in his mouth. Atemu came down because he heard the door close and he saw Yugi and a sleeping brother on the couch.

''Did he forget his medicine?'' Atemu asked looking at Yugi.

''Yeah. He looked inside his bag to find it because he didn't remember not taking it with him.'' Yugi answered while stroking Yamis hair.

''He'll be fine Yugi. Nothing will happen ok?'' Atemu said hugging his friend.

''I guess...'' Yugi got to said before-

''ATEMU; WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR EGYPTIAN ASS?! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP HERE TO HELP ME CLEAN UP!'' Heba screamed in angry to his boyfriend.

''There's no escaping it Atemu so just go before my brother commit murder.'' Yugi said calmly.

''Fine...'' Atemu said and walked up in shame to the master.

Yugi giggled a bit then turned to Yami who were still sleeping. 'Those pills are awesome when it comes to sleeping.' Yugi thought smirking. He went in to the kitchen to make some dinner for the family. He glanced sometime at the sleeping boy in the living room.

Yami soon woke up feeling groggy. He heard screaming from the stairs and got slowly up. He looked up and saw Heba and Atemu cleaning. He smirked and got his phone out and filmed Atemu while he was cleaning. After 10 minutes he silently walked back to the sofa and sat down and turned the TV on. After some time Yugi came inside to check on him when he saw Yami watching TV.

''Hi Yami What's up?'' Yugi asked.

''Only watching some news...'' Yami said.

''Are you hungry?'' Yugi asked smiling.

''Like a bear'' Yami said.

''Good. Go to the kitchen and start eating I'll get Heba and Atemu. Yugi said and got up. Yami nodded and walked in to the kitchen.

Yugi walked upstairs and he got right in to an argument. Heba was complaining about Atemus laziness again. ''Heba, If you don't stop complain I'll kill you'' Yugi said very low.

Heba turned to looked at his angry brother. Yugis angry eyes were dangerous as snake bits. ''W-What did you want anyway...?'' Heba asked scared.

''Come on downstairs it's dinner time.'' Yugi said in that creepy low voice and walked downstairs glancing sometimes at Heba.

' I need to stop angering him up...' Heba thought while going downstairs in to the kitchen where he met Yugis snake eyes once more before he returned eating his food.

''So...What did you two do today...?'' Yami asked.

''Cleaning...''Atemu muttered. He hoped that Heba hadn't heard him but lady luck was on Hebas side.

''I heard that Atemu!'' Heba growled.

Yugi looked at his brother and his brothers koi. They were always having argument about this. He sighed and got up to clean the dishes. 'Why do I feel so sad al of a sudden?' Yugi thought.

* * *

There it is

Review please!


End file.
